It Will Get Better
by TellyVFan
Summary: Mick Rory may act like an ass at times, but that might be to hide his real feelings. This is a friendship thing with a bit of unrequited love thrown in. One-shot.


It was the middle of the night on the Waverider, at least, it might have been. It was hard to tell the difference between night and day when inside the temporal zone, but none the less, Amaya had been asleep and was now awake. She decided to head to the kitchen and get something to snack on from the fabricator. It had been a long time since she was alone and she was enjoying the quiet humming of the ships engines, that is, until she heard the sound of what seemed to be someone crying. It was coming from the control room. Amaya chose to skip her snack for now, and go investigate the noise. As she turned the corner, she followed a trail of beer bottles on the floor, assuming that the person crying had to be at the end of the trail. When she made it to the last bottle, she could not believe what she saw. Sitting in the Captain's chair was Mick Rory, drinking what had to be his thirteenth beer as tears ran down his face. Amaya tried to walk away and forget what she saw, but accidentally kicked an empty bottle on her way out.  
Mick turned his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the fact he was crying. In a drunken and somewhat choked voice, he asked her, "What'd you want?"  
"I was going to the kitchen to get a snack, but... are you okay?", Amaya asked her friend. She waited for him to answer, but all he did was scowl at her- a few tears still running down his face. Amaya was not intimidated by him, so she asked him, "Mick, I know you were crying, so just tell me why."  
"I wasn't crying, I was drinking", he answered back, still slurring his words. "Now, leave me alone before I shoot ya." Mick picked up his heat-gun to make the point clear. He pointed the gun straight at Amaya, but all she did was stand there frowning at him.  
After another minute, she sighed and said, "Fine, I am leaving." Mick put his gun down- still holding it in his hand, and took a swig of his beer. Amaya was going to head to the kitchen, but decided to say one more thing to the man in front of her. "If you are afraid of the others finding out, then I promise I will not say anything to them, even Nathan." She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light pat, then said, "Whenever you are ready to talk, I am here."  
Amaya took her hand off Mick, and was just about to go get her snack, but suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. It came out of nowhere, without any warning or prep, and yet she knew exactly what she had to do. Slowly, she rapped her arms around his back, and pulled him closer to her body. Once again, he started to sob as she stroked his back. Amaya could not believe it, not only was Mick Rory hugging her, he was crying into her shoulders as well. Mick had dropped everything in his hands, so he could hold Amaya better. He began to sink to the floor with her in this arms.  
In a tone that was both gruff and pained, he whispered to her, "Why'd he have to leave me?" She had no clue who her friend was talking about, but did not need to ask, for he continued to speak his bottled-up feelings. "Why'd Snart leave me like this, alone? Why'd he have to go and get himself killed? What'd I do wrong?"  
"It was not your fault", Amaya said, trying to calm him down, "you did not do anything wrong." She was now looking into his eyes, which were all red and puffy from the crying. The woman could see that he had held these feelings back for a long time, and that she needed to be here to help him through them. She cupped his face in her hands and told him, "You are not alone, you have me and everyone else on the ship."  
"I just-just", Mick stuttered, not knowing what to say. He had never realized it till now- that he had this feeling inside of him, and he did not know if he should say it. The only person on the ship he considered a friend was looking at him with soft eyes, and it made him feel safe and scared at the same time. But, he knew she could be trusted, because she was one the kindest people he had ever met. He took a deep breath, and told her his secret, "I loved him, Snart. I just wish I could have told him before it was to late."  
As she saw her friends longing expression, Amaya knew that he did not just mean he loved Snart, but was in love with Snart. He had placed his head back on her shoulder, and she was stroking it as he continued his crying from earlier. She knew how it felt to loose the one you love, and understood that it can be hard, especially if you did not even get to say goodbye. Mick's head was now on her lap, and he was no longer weeping. His eyes were closed, but he knew his friend was watching him.  
After ten minutes of silence, Mick opened his eyes and looked up at Amaya. She could see he still had a question on his mind. He began to ask her, "Does-does it", he pause to gather his thoughts, "Does it ever get better?"  
"It does", she said instantly. She knew that what he was really asking was, Does the pain get easier? "It will take time, but it will get better. Just remember, if you need to talk about it, then I am right here for you." Amaya bent her head down and gave Mick a kiss on the forehead. She could have swore she saw him smile, right before he jumped to his feet.  
Mick cleared his throat a couple of times, trying to show his friend he was fine now. He then said to her, "If you tell anyone about this, then I'm going to light you up like firework", and picked his heat-gun again for emphasis. She watched as he walked away from her, not saying another word.  
Amaya chuckled under her breath, and smiled as her friend walked off. Before he turned the corner, she yelled back to him, "Your secrets safe with me." Still a little hungry, she walked in the other direction to the kitchen, still smiling from ear to ear. 


End file.
